Life goes on
by inu-kun lover
Summary: [my first fanfic] kagome wishes on the shikon and becomes half demon. they gorw and have kids. but what happenes when one gets into trouble? pleas read. and send reviews!


Prologue

The Shikon Jewel was finally finished. Naraku was defeated and the demon world was back to normal. InuYasha was sitting with Kagome next to the bone eaters well with the jewel sitting on the ground between them.

"InuYasha, I want you to make your wish. You can be full youkai now." Kagome put on a fake smile as she placed the jewel in his hands.

"But I don't want to be full demon. I want to stay with you." InuYasha pushed the jewel back to Kagome. A tear ran from Kagome's face as she looked at the jewel and back to InuYasha's golden eyes.

"Do you mean it? Thank you InuYasha." Kagome leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. They both blushed ten shades of red. "Well here goes. I wish that InuYasha and I could be together forever." InuYasha looked surprised but glad at her wish. The Shikon jewel shone and the bright pink light surrounded the area. A flash of light streamed upward and the light dissipated. The jewel was not gone however. It was smaller and it was shining blue.

"What happened?" Kagome asked InuYasha. Another voice answered however.

_"Your wish was pure of heart. It destroyed the evil in the jewel. Now my crystallized heart belongs to the both of you. Use it to protect the innocent. Thank you for setting my soul free!"_ The voice echoed through the clearing and eventually was gone.

"That was Midoriko." Kagome said placing the new jewel around her neck, loving the feeling of it around her once more. Kagome looked up at InuYasha who had not said a word the whole time. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"You...You...Your...hanyou!" InuYasha blurted out. Kagome was shocked. She slowly moved ehr hands from the ground to the top of her head to see if what InuYasha was saying was true. Sure enough she felt two furry apendages protruding her hair. She passed out a moment later. InuYasha took this time to actually inspect her changes. Kagome's hair stayed the same but gained a little length. Her nails had become that of a hanyou's and her teeth had become fangs. Opening one of her eyes he saw her eyes went from brown to silver. 'Hmm. Weird.' InuYasha thought as he picker Kagome up bridal style and carried her to Kaede's hut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1000 years later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening your majesties." A servant opened the doors to a large castle.

"Good evening." Both answered at the same time. 'Kagome. Don't you think we should call the kids in? It's almost dinner time.' InuYasha and Kagome had mated shortly after the wish. They had the privilege of mind talk after mating. Sesshomaru had died from fighting with Naraku and the Western lands were left to InuYasha and Kagome. They had had three children. Mika, Kili and Leon. Kili and Leon were 999 years old and Mika was 500 years old. All were in their teenage states. Leon and Kili were twins but fraternal. Leon was a powerful half demon like his parents. He had his father's hair and his mother's ears. His eyes were silver with speck of gold in them. He wore his fathers old hakama and haori as his father now wore the traditional lords garbs. They were like Sesshomaru's only red with purple design. Kili, however, was only human. She had the life span of a normal hanyou but she did not have the powers. Instead she had increased Miko powers. She wore the traditional Miko garbs but left her hair down. It was black with silver streaks. She had her father's eyes with silver specks from her mother. She used ehr mother's old bow. Mika was incredibly gifted. She was full demon. She had her mother's hair but her father's ears. Her eyes were two different colours. She had one that was her mother's bright blue from when she transformed and one gold from her father. She had something none of the family had. She had a tail. The tail reached just above her knees and was white with a black tip. Her claws and fangs were full inuyoukai length and she had a demon form. It looked like Sesshomaru's but the fur was black and with her ears white, tail white and black, and she had white paws. Mika did not have traditional demon marks until she was in her demon form. Her mother had brought her, Leon and Kili to another place she said to be the future once. This is where she got her outfit. All of them changed when they got to that time except for Kili. They all turned human looking. Their ears and Mika's tail disappeared. Her father and Leon's hair turned back while the girls stayed the same. Mika wore what her mother called tights. They were long pants that were worm but they were tight to her legs. This helped her to move quicker in battle. Over the tights she had a pair of electric blue shorts that were halfway down her thighs. Her top was a, as her mother called it, a white singlet with an electric blue shirt over it. The shirt only went down to just below her chest hence the singlet. She, like her father, never wore shoes. Her hair was always pulled back into two pigtails that sat at the back of her head. She was the only one to do this outside of a special occasion. To top off the outfit, Mika sported a charm on a long chain around her neck. It was a mid sized jewel that was blue to match her outfit. It hung by a long golden chain. She had always had it. Once a demon stole it a just by touching it, it died. She never thought about it because she suspected that her mother had put a spell on the jewelry so no one could steal it. She was sitting up in her tree. It was a large tree that was over 1 million years old. She liked it for some reason. She watched her brother and her sister training in the training grounds. "Hmm. I wonder if I could possibly be a cat. I love sitting in trees too much for a dog." Mika said out loud. She hadn't heard someone walking in her direction.

"Well...you would get that from me." A voice echoed into the tree and caused Mika to fall out. Luckily she flipped to save herself.

"DAD! Why'd you scare me like that?" Mika screamed. She was in her teenage years but she still acted like a child.

"Well. You asked why you like trees so much and I answered. I didn't know it was a rhetorical question." InuYasha laughed at catching his daughter. 'She is just like you, you know.' A voice entered his head. He looked up to see Kagome looking down at him and Mika from the balcony. 'Hey! She's arrogant and loves fighting too much. She is...oh crap your right!" InuYasha's face sported a wide eyed, confused face with a deep red blush. Kagome disappeared as she fell to the ground of the balcony in laughter.

"Dad? DAD!" Mika shouted. He had just looked to the castle then became confused and embarrassed. What had happened?

"HUH!?! Oh...Mika. Er...sorry. Just something. What was I saying?" InuYasha shook his head to remove the blush. To no avail.

"You were saying I got my tree sitting from you." Mika said crossing her arms and leaning against the tree.

"Oh! Right. Well when you've been pinned to a tree for fifty years, it becomes second nature to sit in one. I guess I passed it on." InuYasha stated placing a hand on the tree. All of the kids knew the story of how Kikyo pinned InuYasha to the god tree. They were only told that she and him were pitted against each other. The 4 cardinal directions got together and decided that the story of the Shikon Jewel will not be allowed to be spoken of. It was to much of a dangerous story. New demons would know that the jewel was not destroyed and once again make a move to steal it. The jewel that hung around Mika's neck was simply know as an airloom. One from Kagome's time. They didn't know that it was from both times.

4months later

Mika was surrounded by a blue barrier fighting a mass of demons who were after her necklace. Her parents were trapped outside of the barrier. She had to hold her ground or she would die. She knew that she may die soon.

My first fanfic. Please review. Id like some constructive criticism. Some help from the more experience fanfictioners. Thanks. 


End file.
